Keyboard support assemblies for computer work stands are known in the art, such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,082 and 4,379,429. Such assemblies are adjustable in certain limited respects, and typically provided a keyboard support surface having side extending rollers which travel in slots formed in the work stand. By manually changing the slot path in which the rollers travel, the support surfaces can be brought toward the user and into a work orientation.
While the presently available keyboard assemblies work well, and have achieved acceptance in the industry, certain shortcomings prevent them from meeting all of the market's requirements. One shortcoming is that the degree, or fineness, of horizontal adjustment provided by such assemblies is limited. Further, adjustment can be achieved only through relatively awkward manual manipulation of the keyboard bearing surface.
The keyboard support surfaces of said patents are generally supported in cantilever fashion which require that the surface be heavy:-enough- to bear the intended load weight. Resultingly, the operator must lift substantially the entire weight of the keyboard surface and the load carried thereupon in order to make a horizontal adjustment. This further reduces convenience and commercial appeal of the product.
Finally, available keyboard support assemblies lack a positive locking feature which can prevent inadvertent surface movement from jarring or the like. Lack of an automatic and positive lock can create instability, which likewise is commercially undesirable.